1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display cases and systems and, more particularly, to modular display cases, a display system, and an elevator system particularly adapted for displaying and moving display cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to store and move collectibles for display. A variety of structures are known for this purpose. For example, shelves may be mounted on support braces connected to a wall. Bookcase type structures, i.e., floor-supported structures having multiple shelves, are also known. So that the items placed on the supporting structure are visible, these structures typically either have an open side or a glass front.
These displays have significant drawbacks. First and foremost, the displays are typically of a fixed size. The user may be forced to purchase a display that is much larger than necessary to store the desired elements. Further, if the user then obtains additional elements which exceed the number that may be held by the display, no mechanism is provided for enlarging the display short of obtaining another entire display. Also, these displays are usually arranged for use in displaying a wide variety of items. The shelves are normally thus flat surfaced for allowing the user to place any number of items thereon.
One item that hobbyists wish to commonly store and display are model trains. Typical storage units are ineffective for use in displaying model trains. First, the train components are wheeled, and readily roll about the flat shelving of typical displays. As a result, the train elements may hit and damage one another or roll from the display onto the ground or the like. In addition, because train components are usually all about the same size, if one component is placed behind another, it will not be visible. Also, it is often desirable to display an entire “train” or assembled train components. This assembly is often longer than most displays are arranged to handle. Finally, it is often desirable to move an entire train or individual train cars for display at different portions of a train display.